


Lost

by MizJoely



Series: Guns N Stethoscopes [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Warstan, mention of implied sherlolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ladysolitaire asked for a Warstan prompt: Lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> One of my insomnia flash fics from very early this morning (like, before daylight-early).

“And how did Molly react?”

John grinned at his wife. “How do you think? Seeing Sherlock bloody Holmes, the epitome of sartorial splendor, covered from head to foot in mud and chicken feathers? She absolutely lost it, never seen anyone laugh so hard in my life.”

“Oh, what I wouldn’t give to have been there!” Mary sighed wistfully, then smiled down at their sleeping six-week-old daughter. John moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around his wife and resting his hands over hers in symbolic support of the infant cradled securely in her arms.

“Don’t worry,” he said in a soft murmur, kissing the side of Mary’s neck while Clarice slept peacefully on. “I have video.”


End file.
